


Downtime

by Zephyrfox



Series: Downtime [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, No Smut, Sweet, d/s but only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond + downtime = bored.  M has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

M looked up and frowned; Bond had been pacing her office like a caged tiger while waiting for Tanner to report back. Really, the agent was the best at his job but patience while not on mission was not was of his talents. “Bond.” She spoke sharply, getting his attention. She smiled inwardly as his head snapped around to look at her, his blue eyes like twin targeting lasers boring into her. She merely lifted an eyebrow, and calmly pointed in the general direction of the chairs. “Down.”

To her surprise, after a moment filled with a mulish glare, the double-oh sank to his knees where he was. _Well now_ , she thought, _isn’t this interesting?_ She pointed to the space next to her chair, “here.”

Bond heaved a put-upon sigh and shuffled on his knees until he was in the indicated position. “Good boy,” M approved, and patted her thigh. Bond obediently leaned against her, laying his head on her thigh. M ran her fingers through Bond’s hair, scratching and smoothing in a soothing pattern. As she continued her paperwork, she felt Bond relaxing against her.

He was hers, this Bond, not like the Bond she had inherited from her predecessor. This one was more like the first one - not classically handsome, but ruggedly good-looking. All of the Bonds were lethal, of course, and well trained to their playboy roles. M glanced down at the man as she petted his hair. All the double-ohs had a short shelf life, but the 007s were sometimes the exceptions. The oldest two Bonds were still around in retirement; she kept a close eye on them both. The next one had only lasted a year, while the following two had fared a little better. She thought this one might last a while longer.

Soon it became – not normal – but not unusual for Bond to slip into her office when he was too long between missions. He would kneel next to her chair with his head on her leg and seem to let everything go as he relaxed. Tanner would carefully not notice when Bond was in her office; he would go out of his way to bring her whatever she needed so that she didn’t have to move until Bond was ready to get up. None of them ever spoke of it.


End file.
